Wakuseino Chi
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: Zack Fair and Cloud Strife had just made waves in the still lake of Hogwarts.


Wakuseino Chi

Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Implied Cloti & Zack/Aeris

Rated: T for blood/violence & swearing

Disclaimer: Tch. How many times do I have to say I don't own?

Warning: Mmmm, just Harry /sometimes/ being an ass.

AN: Finally decided to start this XD Japanese name means Blood of the Planet, according to the translater I used, same with the chapter(New Year). Oh! And FFVII pairings are implied for a reason. 5th year too.

Chapter 1

Atarashiitoshi

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and twisted around so that his face and chest were toward the window. He curled up a little. A part of him was glad to be going back to Hogwarts, to get out of that house, but the rest of him just didn't care.<p>

He didn't care at all.

He hadn't cared for a while now.

The two sitting in the compartment exchanged looks: This wasn't a usual thing for Harry, not at all. Ginny raised a hand, "Harry-?" "Hello!" The door slammed open. A young man with long spiky hair stood there with a bright grin. He wore a dark uniform-like outfit and a gigantic sword strapped to his back.

Had Harry been paying attention, he would have wondered why this man, who looked to be in his twenties, had a large sword attached to him. Or, really, attached to his back. Of course, Ginny was at the very least as curious as he was and did ask the question that Harry himself would have wondered: "What's with that sword?"

The man blinked and peeked over his shoulder, "You mean my Buster Sword? Or do you mean Cloud's sword?" He scooted to the side a little, to show off the blond standing behind him. He too wore a dark outfit, but it looked a lot less like a uniform. The blond, Cloud, gave them a light nod and a faint scowl in the direction of the black haired man beside him.

"Cruel!" was the man's response to that. Ginny was startled by the fact both were carrying swords that were at least two thirds as tall as themselves. Neville looked up into the dark haired man's eyes, "A-ah, you both can sit here, if that's what you wanted...?" The man beamed with a wide grin, "Yeah, we will, thanks! C`mon, Cloudy, let's sit down."

Cloud rolled his eyes but took a seat nearest the door. The dark haired man smirked at him, "Don't mind Cloud, he's a bit of a wet blanket. Well, that and he is really jumpy. Like, always." "I have reason to be, Zack," The blond finally said softly, turning to look at the two teens, "Cloud Strife." They blinked and Harry finally peeked over his shoulder at the two men.

He surveyed the two who had the same sky blue eyes(yet, the dark haired man's, Zack's, eyes had a hint of violet). The blond had faint evidence of scars criss-crossing his neck and cheeks, the most obvious of them being the one the cut across his left eyebrow. Likewise, Zack also had scars criss-crossing the same places, however, they were not as obvious as the blond's.

Then, the dark-haired swordsman grinned widely, "I'm Zack Fair! Don't mention our names, by the way, we _know _they contrast like crazy." Ginny shut her mouth blushing a little at this, having about to question the two's last names('Strife' and 'Fair', weird). Zack ruffled his dark hair and than said, "So, Hogwarts! What'd you guys _do _exactly?" Ginny frowned, "Well, we go to classes, practice magic, do homework...Occasionally watch Quidditch matches...Why?"

"Eh? Seriously? Well, that explains the whole 'teacher' thing, right, Cloudy?" The blond hummed lightly and nodded to his friend. "Teacher?" Neville murmured softly. Zack clapped his hands, "Well~ According to the paper, me and Cloud are supposed to be the teachers for some new class that every third year and up has to take! So, we're teachers. Cool, huh?" Cloud sighed, "If you want the classroom to turn to dust, yes." The dark haired swordsman pressed a hand to his chest, "Ouch! That hurts, man, hurts right here."

Cloud shook his head lightly, but a small smile crossed his lips none the less. Ginny and Neville exchanged looks. Just as Neville looked about to ask a question, the door slid open. There, standing in the doorway was Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron looked surprised by the sight of Zack and Cloud. Hermione, on the other hand, looked a bit suspicious. Zack waved, "Hello! Me and Cloudy here are newbie teachers, nice to meet you!"

Well.

That wiped her suspiscion right off her face.

"'Newbie?'" Ron asked, confusion lighting up his face. Cloud sighed, "He means we're new teachers. Something about physical lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts...?" Hermione crossed her arms, "_Physical _lessons? There's never been anythign like that at the school before..." Zack gave a horrified gasp, "What! Does that mean you guys have never done _squats_? !" The blond next to him snorted into his hand whilst the others just stared at the black-haired man blankly.

Zack touched a hand to his chest, "My heart! They don't even know what Squats are! It's a crime, Cloud, a crime!" Cloud gave him the lightest of punches to the arm, "Calm down. Now, though, I know why I came with you." The other looked at him, curious now, "Huh? Why?" "Someone has to keep an eye of you for Aeris," Cloud smirked. Zack pouted, "Yeah? Well, Tifa asked _me _to make sure _you _don't mope! So there!" He childishly stuck his tongue out at the swordsman, who just rolled his eyes.

The six teenagers(Well, not Luna, she had yet to look up from her copy of the Quibbler) just exchanged looks: These two were going to be _teachers_?

Hermione raised a hand then, "The six of us need to dress in our robes...Could you...I don't know, leave, please?" She seemed a little disgruntled by the thought of requesting this of teacher(or future teacher) but neither of the men seemed to mind. "C`mon, Spike, let's go," Zack grabbed the blond's arm and dragged him out of the compartment, leaving the teenagers alone.

"Well," Ron cleared his throat, "Maybe we should let the girls get dressed first." Neville nodded weakly and left first. Harry stirred a little and then slowly got up and left the compartment. The red-head let out a sigh of relief before following his best friend. Two of the girls shrugged at each other and got to dressing, as Luna was already clad in the Hogwarts robes. After they finished, the boys returned and the girls left themselves(with minor protests from the female blond). Outside, Zack hummed an odd tune whilst Cloud seemed to drift among his namesakes.

After several tuggings and Ginny's calls that 'You're taking long than me and Hermione did!', the three girls and two teachers re-entered the compartment. Cloud paused in door way and pulled out what looked ike a cellphone. He flipped it open as Zack flopped down into his seat, "Don't get comfortable." The black-haired man gave him an innocent look, "Why not?"

Cloud frowned sternly.

Zack made a whining noise.

The blond raised an eyebrow.

The elder huffed and crossed his arms.

Strife copied his movements.

Zack stuck his tongue out, "Fine!"

The blond smirked as the black haired man leapt up and stormed out of the compartment. Cloud gave them a nod of farewell before leaving the compartment himself. "Well," Hermione murmured, "That was a bit odd."

"No kidding."

* * *

><p>Harry kept glancing back at the carriages. He couldn't help it, he couldn't understand what those skeletal horses were or why the others couldn't see them. Well, others minus Luna. She seemed to be able to see the strange dark creatures that made him shiver ever so slightly. Now, he worried about his sanity. Did he lose it some time between the Dementors and the train ride?<p>

Whatever the case may be, he followed his friends up into the castle, avoiding catching anyone's gaze. Harry was not looking forward to being near the other students...Especially with how the Prophet and Ministry were depicting him. Half hiding inside his robes, he slid into the Great Hall, wincing slightly as the nearest people fell silent at the sight of him. Jerks.

He dared to look up at the staff table and his eyes fell upon the odd duo from the train: Zack Fair and Cloud Strife. The blond seemed to be trying to stop his friend from jumping down and talking to the students. No doubt he was having a hard time of it, seeing how twitchy the black haired man was. Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione, both of whom had sheperded him into that position. Some part of him muttered 'Over-protective.'

Dumbledore stood then, calling out greetings and a quick annoucement of the begining of the sorting. Harry could barely pay attention, staring off into space. He never noticed the looks that were sent to him, not from the students, but rather the two swordsmen at the staff table.

The sorting ended rather quickly and Dumbledore stood once more. He began with the usual annoucements up until-"Ahem-Ahem." Toad Woman, hello. Again, Harry zoned out, not very keen on listening to the rambling of the toad woman. He only registers that her name is Dolores Umbridge before her droning voice echoes through the hall and he spaces out.

Only once her hears Hermione and Ron begin to argue about a 'waffle' does he tune back into the current conversation. Dumbledore waves to the students, "This year we shall be introducing a new class, a Physical Ed class that will be tied it deeply with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please welcome the two teachers, Zack Fair and Cloud Strife." Zack perks up in his seat and waves at everyone, grinning brightly. Cloud gives them all a light nod.

Many girls began to buzz about 'How Handsome' they are.

Harry has the urge to gage.

Dumbledore waves his hand, "If you two would like to give a few words..." Cloud shrugs whilst Zack pops up, "Sure! I mean, uh, Of course, Headmaster." The black haired man coughs then straightens and suddenly Harry wonders if this is the same man from just seconds ago.

"Our class is not for fun. It is important fo ryou to be strong no matter what, whether a danger is coming or not, it doesn't matter. If you're not strong enough to fight, to fight when it matters and for those you care about, then what will you do? You won't be able to do anything. That's what our," Here, Zack gestures to Cloud, "class is about. We're going to train you, make sure you can fight in more just wand magic, so you can help those you care about."

Silence ruled the Great Hall as everyone stared open-mouthed at the man.

He smiled brightly, "That's all!"

Zack sat back down.

Silence.

Dumbledore made a soft 'aheming' noise to return attention to him, "Well, then, as I have nothing more to say, shall we dig in?" Food appeared on the table and noise resumed in the hall. Harry didn't reach forward to take anything, instead staring at Zack and his partner. Who _were_ they?

"Well," Hermione murmured as she began placing food on her plate, "That was interesting. I don't think Professor Fair will go easy on us, after that speech." The other two nodded faintly and Harry began to pile food onto his own plate while Ron dug in. A quiet stillness settled around the trio even as the rest of the hall bustled with a new found energy.

Zack Fair and Cloud Strife had just made waves in the still lake of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats...it. I sorta wanted to do something with Zack's speech that included the whole 'Protect your honor as SOLDIER' thing, But I couldn't think of anything.<strong>

**Anyway.**

**This is a story I'm not gonna continue. If Someone wants to adopt it, okay. But otherwise it's just going to sit and be an one shot, kay?**

**C`ya!**


End file.
